Stories from Petalburg
by aria0419
Summary: May Maple is new to the town of Petalburg. She attends Petalburg High where she gets to meet tons of new people. May thinks the school is such a nice and happy place! However things arn t always what they seem to be. Get ready for romance and drama.


Stories from Petalburg

Chapter 1 ~ New Beginnings

(May starts her day.)

It was the beginning of a new day for May Maple. The sun was up and shining and was ready for her first day at Petalburg High School. She fed her Skitty and said good bye to Teddiursa. Her parents had already left for work so she locked up her house and got on her bike and rode off to school. Her family has just arrived into town. May lives with her mother and father, along with her little brother Max. Of course they had all of their pokemon living in the house with them.

May chained up her bike to the bike rack in front of the school. Then she made her way into the halls. She had come early because the school served breakfast and she figured that maybe she could meet someone nice and that they`d show her around. The day before she has already gone and talked to her counselor about what locker she had as well as her classes.

She walked into the cafeteria where the smell of breakfast food floated through the air. Suddenly nerves started to get to her and she had lost her appetite. She then took a seat at a table that nobody was sitting at.

Just then this girl came up to her. The girl a pink dress and had long blue hair. "Hi! My names Dawn! Nice to meet you!" She said in a very cheerful voice. May smiled back. "My names May, I just arrived here today." After Dawn shook her hand she said "How about you come on over and sit with the rest of us" May nodded and smiled. She followed Dawn to the next table over. Dawn announced "Hey guys I`d like you all to meet May she`s new here!" They all said hi at once and may replied back with a smile.

There at the table sat her new group of friends. There was Dawn, the friendly peppy cheer leader. She sat next to her boyfriend Paul who was tall and also has blue hair like Dawn did. Paul was also the quarter back of the football team. Iris was the sweet girl with purple hair. She has the highest GPA at the whole school and was also captain of the Petalburg High`s Academic Decathlon. May also met Brock who`s family owned a gym in Pewter City. There was also Ash who was training to become a pokemon trainer/master. Ash sat with his girlfriend Misty who had beautiful red hair and also specialized in everything water pokemon.

May was about half way through her day. She was already having such a fun time! _I bet Max is gonna love is here when he comes next year! _ She thought to herself. The next class was English. May has always been good at English class. For it was one of her strong suits. When she walked into class her teacher assigned her in the back desk.

May walked towards the back of the class to her desk. "So you must be new here." A voice called out from beside her. She turned to her side and saw a boy with green hair in the desk next to her. He also has green eyes as well. They were so memorizing that May almost forgot to answer him. Then she quickly got herself together and said "yeah, today is my first day." He smiled at her and said "My names Drew, yours?" May answered him "My names May." Suddenly out of nowhere Drew flung a beautiful rose at her. At first May didn't really know what to think about it. "Consider it my welcome." Drew told her. Before she could reply Drew was already out of his desk and walking to the door. May stood alone in question. "_What was that all about? _"

The end of the day came fast. May walked out to the bike rack and then found that her bike was missing. _"Oh my gosh! What am I gonna do now!"_ She thought. "Well that's just great!" May said. Just then a boy walked up to her "Is something the matter?" He asked kindly. "My bike got stolen. But I guess it`s not such a big deal cus it was an old beat up thing anyway." The boy then introduced himself "I`m Gary, it`s nice to meet you." May also introduced herself. "Well what are you gonna do since your bike is missing?" Gary asked. "I guess I will just walk home, after all my house isn't too far from here." She said. "I`ll walk you home!" He was really quick to say that. "I mean…. Ummm….. only if it`s ok with you. "Sure I don't mind." May replied with a small nervous giggle. Gary and May then started to walk to May`s house.

(Drew spying on May.)

Drew stood over by the entrance of the school. _"Wow, who does Gary think he is? Pulling the moves on the new girl when she`s already fallen for me. I already gave her a rose, and everyone knows that my roses seal the deal!" _ Just then a high pitch squeaky voice called from behind him. _"Oh crap! It`s Brianna! I mean uhh my girlfriend…. I don`t even know how we ended up as a couple. I mean she`s crazy!" _He thought to himself. Brianna came up and gave Drew a big hug but he didn`t hug back. "Hey is something wrong?" Brianna asked. "No." Answered Drew. "THEN WHAT`S WITH YOU NOT HUGGING ME BACK!" She yelled. "I just have a lot on my mind." Drew told her. "Ok, I`m sorry, I love you." Said Brianna. _"This girl is insane! I gotta get out of this relationship." _Drew told himself.

(May and Gary on the front porch of May`s house.)

"Thanks for walking me home. But you really didn`t have to go to all that trouble." May said smiling at him. "Trust me, it was no trouble." Gary told her smiling. May then waved good bye to Gary and then went into her house while Gary walked home. When she came into the living room she saw that Max had already gotten home and was watching TV with Teddiursa. She went back up to her room to lie on her bed. Skitty sat on the end of her bed purring like one happy poke cat. Today had been a big day. She met lots of new people. She couldn`t believe that Gary had offered to walk her home. She wasn`t the type of girl that guys would go after. May thought Gary was really cute and really sweet. She was hoping to see him the next day even though they didn`t have any classes together.


End file.
